That Butler: Forever Yours
by Kiba1988
Summary: Heat was coursing through the demon's body. His senses were driving him insane and with the full moon shining brightly down on him it only added more fire to his raging need for a mate. Trying to suppress his animalistic urges, Sebastian surprisingly discovers that a certain young master shares the same feelings due to their binding contract. What will happen between them?


_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Demons, and well… Just a lot of dirty stuff. _

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I make no money of this writing!_

_Beta reader: Sorry loves, this story isn't beta read, so don't kill me because of spelling errors! I am looking for an awesome beta, so if you know anyone who would love to proof read the chapters before they get uploaded let me know! ^_^!_

_Pairings: Sebastian/Ciel_

_**A/N: Yaaaay my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Yesterday I was doing groceries and my mind was just spacing out. Somehow I ended up with an idea about these two lovely characters. It just popped into my head, so I hurried with the groceries! (I think I forgot more than half of what I should have bought) When I got home, it just wrote itself. I really like this story, so I hope you all will like it as well!**_

_**Enjoy the ride! **_

* * *

…**That Butler: forever yours… **

Gasping for breath, small hands clutched at the fine dark sheets before the small body snapped up in a sitting position. Sweat dripped down the boy's temple to disappear in the pure white nightgown it wore. His one cobalt blue eye was widened while his other eye was tightly shut. A searing burn snared through the closed lid and all the young male could do was press his slender fingers against it.

Opening it slowly, a purple glow made the orb stand out in the dark night. Shining brightly the mark of a pentagram became more visible the more the eye opened further. A bright circle with a spikey like feature surrounded the bright demon sign.

Huffing, the boy looked around. It was still night, probably around four A.M. Shaking his head, slender legs were shoved to the side of the big bed. Touching the could floor with his little toes, the male shivered. Sweat was still dripping down his neck and covered his body.

Sighing, the boy looked down. 'Not again,' Ciel Phantomhive mumbled irritated when he saw his sleep shirt stand out proudly at his lower regions. This was the seventh night he woke up like this. His heart pounded in his ribcage so loudly that he was afraid it might snap through it in any minute. An unknown feeling made his stomach flutter and a tingling settled in his loins. Letting his fingers slide down, a soft whine slipped passed plump lips when they met with a very sensitive length. The fabric rubbing against it, made the young man nearly fall over the edge. Feeling a wet spot form in the nightgown, he released it making him growl at the loss of contact.

Gritting his teeth at the unknown feelings he stood up and walked over to the big window. Looking up, he saw the full moon shining brightly in the inky black sky. A small smile curled the soft lips. Soft silky strands of greyish-blue hair shimmered underneath the pool of light. Sitting down in the windowsill the young male just stared up at the dark world. 'This is going to be another long, _long _night,' Ciel muttered before closing his eyes. He could only hope that the arousing feelings would calm down soon.

* * *

At the same moment, a certain raven haired demon grunted in a deep frustration. His normally crimson eyes were turned into slits and a bright pinkish glow made them glitter in the softly lit room. Sharp fangs bit in deep red lips. Abusing the sensitive skin, a small line of blood dribbled down, only to be lapped up again by a smooth slick tongue.

'W-Why must it be demon mating season _now_?! Also the full moon isn't helping to sooth this feeling at all!' the tall man grunted in a low voice.

Sebastian Michaelis, a high ranked demon of the underworld stood there, pressed with his back against a heavy wooden door. The normally spotless and neatly worn clothes were crumpled. His long black tailcoat was ripped due to the abuse of long black fingernails. Shaking violently, the raven tried to compose himself. Hot flashes of pure arousal coursed through his tall and supple body. His broad chest heaved harshly and all the male could think about was to get some relief somehow. With the black pants way too tight for comfort, he pressed his hand against it roughly. Groaning when the fabric rubbed at his throbbing shaft, he cursed before he tried to calm his breathing and wild feelings.

'What butler would I be if I couldn't even hold my own emotions under control?' he repeated to himself.

With his legs giving in, the tall male let himself sink back against the wood. Sitting with his legs bend, he let his arms rest on his knees before he placed his head on top of it. Slowly fangs turned back into normal teeth, followed by the eyes turning back to its original color.

Panting, but with a satisfied smile, the butler slowly pushed himself back up. These attacks were bothering him since last week. All he could do was try to suppress it, but even for him that wasn't an easy job. Whenever the season rose its head, he turned into a hopeless mess. Tortured by pure lust and growing anxiety, slowly made him lose his mind. He should find a mate soon before his demon features would take over. Flashes of defying blue eyes crossed his mind. Shaking his head in denial, Sebastian tried to push the inviting images away.

It had been three years now ever since he made a contract with the young earl of Phantomhive. In that fleeting time, the boy had grown up quite a bit and he had turned into a beautiful young man. With his fifteen year, the master had become more tall and developed more lean muscles. He still wasn't as tall as other males from his age, but his way of doing business and his genius mind made up for all of that. His body was still quite fragile and his narrow hips and slim waist almost gave him a feminine touch.

Swallowing dryly, a new wave of arousal coiled into the demon's stomach. 'Please let it be dawn soon,' was all he could whisper before he felt his growing erection press against his pants.

* * *

A knock on the door made azure eyes pop open. Sebastian walked in with a cart.

Not seeing his master in the big bed, he searched the room. Spotting the young man in the windowsill, he sighed in relief. Looking once more, he saw that the normally bright mismatched eyes were bloodshot. Dark bags underneath the orbs emphasized the tiredness of the young lord.

'Bocchan, why are you sitting over there? It's still early, so I would have thought you would be still asleep. Normally you're almost impossible to wake up at this time.'

Looking away, a somewhat pinkish blush crossed the pale cheeks. 'I couldn't sleep. Something bothersome kept me awake,' he ended before he slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the bed. Sitting down, he pushed the blankets around his legs and waited for his breakfast.

Eyeing his master, the demon's eyes grew wide when the boy walked past him. An almost irresistible alluring scent tickled his nostrils. It was sweet and spicy at the same time. Also a hint of an unique scent only Ciel could give made the butler shiver with lust.

Without realizing what he did, Sebastian left the tray on the nightstand and placed one knee on the matrass. His hand flew up and his gloved hand cupped a soft cheek. Leaning in, he inhaled the combination of spices and sweetness. Shuffling his second leg on the bed the butler nearly nuzzled his nose in the slender neck

Something else attracted the demon's attention. A wave of heat emitted from the soft skin, mixing with a complete different kind of smell. With his sharp ears, the raven heard the slow thumping of Ciel's heart speed up. With every beat he felt the hotness rising deep within the young male. Closing his eyes for a moment, the demon pondered on what it could be. A sudden realization shot through Sebastian's mind. _'Could it be, the young lord is…Aroused by me?' _Opening his eyes again, he felt his animalist features starting to rise.

Gripping the sheets beneath him in one hand, the butler panted softly. With his hand still on the now red cheek, the demon purred against the small ear: 'Bocchan, did you by any chance felt hot tonight? Like a fever that rushed inside your veins, making your blood boil and your body in desperate need of something?'

Hearing the dark smooth voice tickle his sensitive skin, made Ciel shudder. His butler had hit the nail on the head and a new wave of heat coursed through his already hot body.

Suddenly two small hands snapped up. One of them grabbed the clothed hand while the other hand clutched the black long tie and pulled the older male close. Lips almost touching, both stared at each other for just a few seconds. Crimson orbs boring into blue ones, until a bright pink glimmered in the raven ones.

'Bocchan,' the raven whispered.

Feeling the tension rise, Ciel gasped before he released his servant. Trying to compose himself, the young male pulled his face in an angry scowl. Pushing on the broad chest, he got some space between them. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the demon's lips curl in a satisfied smirk. The sharp fangs didn't go unnoticed by Ciel and a sudden glance up made him shiver. He had seen Sebastian's demon eyes before, but this time they were glowing like a burning liquid.

'What the hell did you think you're doing, _dog?!' _the earl hissed.

Looking as innocent as possible, Sebastian got his control back and suppressed the urge to close the gap and press his lips against his young master's. A faint groan left his lips before his demon features retreated back inside.

'Just confirming something bocchan. I sincerely apologize for my rude behavior master.'

Standing back up, the butler pressed his right hand over his chest and bowed deeply.

Waving his hand dismissively Ciel huffed annoyed and grabbed the tray of food that was still standing beside him. Feeling his heart pound like crazy, he released a sigh as silent as possible. That little gesture of his butler had made his loins start to tingle again and his length had twitched when that silky voice had whispered to him.

Trying to hide his uncomfortable feeling, he grabbed his cup of Earl Grey tea and took a sip. The black tea made his taste buds tingle and he hummed in an approving way.

'What's the planning for today Sebastian?'

Turning around from the closet, the raven smiled his standard smirk. 'For today, at ten you'll have to write some formal letters. After that lunch will be served and in the afternoon we'll have violin lesson. The appointment with Viscount Druit was canceled, at the moment he's been interrogated by Scotland Yard. Supposedly he was involved in black magic and other occult actions.'

Shrugging and somewhat relieved he didn't had to meet with the over excited weirdo, the earl continued to sip his tea.

Finishing the small breakfast, Ciel yawned a little. These last few nights were getting the best of him. Waking up every time with an erect piece of flesh wasn't exactly what he was hoping for. Also what the older male had said turned him on without any reason. He wondered if his servant knew more about this. Shaking the feeling of, the boy stepped out of bed.

Sebastian walked up to his master with clean clothes. White gloved hands reached out and softly popped the few buttons, giving the demon a perfect sight of the alabaster skin. Letting his eyes slide down more he could see two soft rosy buds surrounded by the small lithe chest.

Grabbing the long piece of fabric at the hem, the butler pulled it up slowly. The tips of his fingers tickled the smooth flesh of the slender legs. Hearing a soft gasp, crimson eyes peeked at the boy from underneath dark lashes. The sight made de demon swallow dryly. A pink blush was present on the pale cheeks and those enticing pools were closed. His long lashes touched his high cheekbones and the smooth chest was rising and falling faster than it was supposed to.

Continuing his slow torture, he slid up further until he felt the slim hips twitch underneath his touch. Sebastian waited a second. Would his master tell him to stop? When an order stayed out, he let his fingers roam up the slim sides until they reached the lithe chest and the tiny nubs. Just touching them slightly, he heard a faint whine spill from those plump lips.

Stopping abruptly, the butler pulled the gown off in one go. Pretending like nothing happened, he got to dressing his young lord. He tied the eye-patch around the small head, so that the cursed eye was completely covered. Grabbing the long stockings as last, he kneeled down. Gently cupping the slender calf, he slipped it on and adjusted the suspenders on them so they wouldn't slip off. Tying the shoelaces, he stood back up.

'Well now bocchan, let's go to the office. A lot of work piled up lately.'

Opening the door, the older male let his master walk out and opened another door to the big office. The large wooden desk was stocked with papers and Sebastian saw the unhappy snarl on the young face.

'I'll leave you for now master, call me if you need me. With a slight bow the butler left, leaving the boy alone with his work.

'_I think I found my mate. His responses were just too beautiful. Well now let's prepare for this thoroughly shall we. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even satisfy my master's needs?' _

Chuckling at his own thought's the demon's eyes glistened before he got to his daily tasks.

* * *

After lunch it was time for Ciel's violin lessons. Looking over the piece, blue eyebrows knitted together.

'Sebastian, this is a really hard piece to play.'

Grinning, the raven looked smugly. 'Is it too hard for you master?' he asked in his provoking voice.

Snorting, the young male picked up his violin and took in position. Landing the first notes perfectly, he looked up and smirked at the demon in a challenging way.

Meeting with some hard parts, the mismatched eyes closed. Ciel knew the piece all too well. His late mother always played it and he remembered the notes perfectly. When a big hand slipped around his waist, the big uncovered eye snapped open.

'Please keep the right position bocchan. Bend your hip like this.' Sliding his hand on the slim hip, Sebastian pushed the boy into the right position.

With one hand on the slim back, the raven leaned forward. His mouth just inches away from the smooth neck. Inhaling the intoxicating scent, the tall man nearly grunted. His hand slowly crawled downwards, until it was resting on a soft globe.

Ciel flinched when he felt the large hand caress his bottom. Stopping in the middle of his play, he tried to turn around. Another hand reached out and wrapped itself around his chest, keeping him in place.

'S-Sebastian, what the hell? Stop it right now!' he growled, when the appendages pressed down and squeezed his mound gently.

'Whatever do you mean my lord? I'm just learning you how to stand in the right position when playing the violin,' the demon husked.

Shivering at the seductive voice, the boy tried to wriggle himself out of the grasp. Succeeding he nearly landed face flat on the floor.

'My, my what were you thinking young master? It seems your thoughts are somewhere completely else. Is there something bothering you?' the demon asked with his normal voice and almost stoic face.

Glancing at his servant, the blue eye narrowed. _'Am I imagining things? But when he touched me, it was like I burned myself. It was like I could feel his warmth wrap around me completely, like he was ready to devour me.'_

'Bocchan?'

Snapping out of his thoughts, the young male huffed and shook his head. 'Nothing Sebastian. Now please go make preparations for dinner. After that I want a hot bath and just relax.'

'Yes, my lord.'

With that, the butler turned around and left the room. A big smirk was plastered on his face. _'Don't worry young master, I will make preparations. Maybe more than you can handle.' _

* * *

After dinner, Ciel walked up to his bedroom. Walking in he could already hear the water running. Not wanting to wait, he pulled the tie and laces loose. Not caring what happened to them, he let his pants and dress shirt drop on the floor before he slipped his socks off. Removing his underwear he stood naked in the middle of his room. A big mirror reflected his appearance and the young male couldn't help himself. He walked up and eyed himself over completely. Satisfied with what he saw, he turned around and walked into the next room that was connected to his bedroom.

Hot puffs of steam rose from the bathtub. His butler stood there as always. His long tailcoat was removed and the sleeves were rolled up to the upper arms. A few buttons were open to handle the heat better.

'Today's bath is filled with a sweet cherry aroma, young master. I heard the extract of the cherry blossom has a very positive effect on the skin. It will turn soft and smooth like silk.'

The low voice, made Ciel shiver. Not answering he hummed and slowly stepped in to the bath. Warm water surrounded his stiff shoulders and relaxed his back. Sighing content, the boy heaved a sigh. Closing his eyes he let himself soak in the hot water. Removing his gloves Sebastian squeezed a bottle. Cherry scented shampoo coated his palms and the butler kneeled down behind the young male.

Long fingers gently rubbed his head, massaging the scalp softly. Foam worked itself in the soft hairs until everything was covered. 'haaah, you're really amazing when it comes to massaging Sebastian. My headache is gone within a few seconds.'

'Thank you, my lord. How about I do the same thing to your neck and back when we have rinsed your hair?'

Not saying anything, the boy leaned in and let the warm water clean the foam from his hairs. Bending forward after that, he exposed his back completely. Swallowing thickly, the raven coated his hands with body wash. Slowly he dragged his tips over the pale neck before sliding down and rubbing the small shoulders. With the skin slippery, Sebastian leaned in more. With his pads pressing in the flawless flesh he started to explore every little knot he could find to ease them out.

'hmm, feels good.'

Sliding up and down and easing every sore spot, the demon felt his body grow hot. Feeling the moon rising slowly, he suppressed the urge to plunge into the water too and ravish the boy. With every rub, he went a little lower feeling every vertebrate easing underneath him. Looking down, he saw the small bottom wriggle slightly.

Slipping his hand in the water, Sebastian touched the lower back gently. A low chuckle escaped his mouth when he felt the boy flinch, but didn't try to stop him. Reaching the tailbone, he couldn't resist the urge to caress his fingers over the top of the firm cheeks. Hearing a small gasp spill from his master, the demon's eyes lit up in its magenta glow. He could feel his body go hard from just that tiny sound.

With his hands teasing the boy, he risked it all and slowly slipped them to the front. Tickling the lean lower abdomen, Sebastian's fingers crept down further. Still no sign of resistance came from the boy. The demon could feel the smooth chest begin to rise and fall more uneven with every move he made down.

One big hand slid up and gently brushed the smooth skin around the young male's chest until it found what it was looking for. A little rosy bud perked to attention at once when it was slightly touched. Grinning at the immediate reaction, the raven gently flicked it before he gave it a soft pinch.

This time the earl did react. A long low moan slipped between the soft lines and the little back arched into the touch.

'My my bocchan, aren't you docile tonight?' he purred against the reddened ear, before he gently nibbled at the fleshy part. This time letting out a groan himself. His fangs slowly turned longer and he had to bite his lip to not clamp down on the delicious looking neck.

'S-Shut u-up, I don't even know why I'm letting you d-do this.'

Gritting his teeth, Ciel tried to think about what was going on. His mind was racing out of control. His breathing turned ragged and it felt like his body was on fire.

Still caressing the perky nipples, Sebastian's other hand glided down until his fingers brushed against the hot piece of flesh. It was standing proud against the flat abdomen. Not waiting any longer, the butler wrapped his hand around the erect member.

'Hngh, a-ahh s-stop.'

'Are you sure my lord? Because I think this piece of you is rather enjoying itself,' he husked against the smooth neck.

Giving the hard member a few strokes, the demon smiled dangerously when he felt the boy buck his hips into his hand.

'Look at me young master.'

When the alluring half lidded eyes slowly looked up at him, Sebastian thought he heard the little control he still had snap in two. Mismatched eyes were glazed over and the plump lips let out tiny puffs of breath. Flushed over cheeks made the picture complete. Their contract seal shone softly and all the demon could do was bend down and crash his lips on those of the boy.

Brushing them against each other, Ciel whimpered loudly. Taking his chance, Sebastian let his tongue slip in the hot awaiting cavern. Humming at the sweet taste, the raven let his muscle explore every tiny little bit that was Ciel. When he let his tongue slip past the smaller one, he heard the boy grunt. Gently prodding on it, he teased the shy muscle, with that inviting it to play with his own. A bolt of white pleasure coursed through Sebastian when the boy rolled his tongue against his. Swirling around each other, they danced for dominance. The demon clearly the winner, thought he was going to lose his mind right there and then. His raging hard on throbbed painfully and with the moon rising higher and higher he felt his animalistic needs take over. Even his fingernails were growing sharper and longer.

A small trail of saliva dribbled down their mouths until Sebastian slowly slipped out of the sweet hotness. Kissing the bruised red lips for a last time he retreated completely. Both his hands were still working on the small body. One hand was pumping the rigid member hard, while the other kept teasing the abused nipples.

With every stroke Ciel let out the cutest of whines and mewls. Unconsciously his hips bucked with the demon's movements and his back arched every time his butler pinched one of his reddened nubs. Feeling a knot form in his stomach and a tingly feeling course through his loins, the boy whimpered softly.

'S-Sebastian, I-I c-can't h-hold it anymore.'

'Than come for me young master, let me see you're beautiful face when you reach your peak. Show it to me,' the demon croaked hoarsely.

With the low smooth voice tickling his sensitive ears, Ciel bucked one more time until he felt himself fall over the edge. His back curled and white strings of creamy seed spurted from the red tip. Emptying himself completely, the young male's body shook violently.

'Ahgg, hnn!'

Feeling his master orgasm, drove Sebastian nearly insane. The boy was irresistible beautiful.

'Bocchan.'

Panting for breath, Ciel slowly came down from his high. Opening his eyes, he flinched when he saw the pure raw animalistic features on his butler. Those magenta eyes sparkled like the deepest fires, the fangs were pointy and long just like his nails. What was happening to him?

'What is happening Sebastian?'

Clenching his teeth to not pounce down on the young earl, the older male stared at his master. Not answering, he grabbed a towel and before the boy could blink he was lifted out of the tub and dried quickly before he got scooped up bridal style.

* * *

Landing in the middle of his bed softly. Ciel blinked a few times before he saw Sebastian hovering over him. One leg on each side of his hips, cutting of every escape route.

'Please, young master. I'm willing to beg, become mine. I can't hold on any longer. You're driving me insane with that delicious scent, those innocent eyes and your beautiful body. Right now my mind is about to snap and I'm barely hanging on. Have you ever heard of the demon _mating_ season? In this time, all demons try to find a partner for life. Never have I felt so much attraction to anyone but you. I'm willing to bind myself even closer to you, but are you willing to bind yourself to me completely? After this, you will never be able to turn back.'

Swallowing thickly, Ciel looked in the raven's eyes. Desperation was clear in them and all he could think of was getting even closer to this man, no demon.

'What will happen to me?' he whispered.

'Once we become one, no one will be able to touch you ever again. You'll be mine until death takes you away on its wings, as I will be yours until we part,' was the hoarse reply.

Closing his eyes, the young earls lips curled into a soft smile.

'Do it.'

The slits in the glistening eyes widened. Leaning down, he nuzzled the boy's neck.

'Say the command… Ciel,' the demon husked.

Hearing his name in such a choked voice, the young earl opened his eyes and said in his commanding voice: 'Sebastian, make me yours and bind us together until the end!'

With that, the seal in the orb glowed up in a bright purple.

Smiling, the butler placed his right arm across his heart. 'Yes, my lord.'

The full moon had completely risen now and Sebastian could feel his mind getting cloudier with every minute.

His long fingernails dug into his shirt, before they tore at it. Hearing ripping sounds, Ciel swallowed. Somehow, this animalistic side made the demon even more attractive than he already was.

Freeing himself from his clothes totally, the ripped pieces landed somewhere around the room. Right now the demon couldn't care less. A small shiver ran over his now naked body. He could feel his own heat flowing from it and he wanted this fever to lessen.

Hovering over the fragile male, he locked eyes with his soon to be lover. 'Ciel, this will hurt, but please bear with it.'

Not understanding what would happen, he nodded. When he felt hot breath caressing his skin, the boy moaned softly. Soft lips were gently sucking on his pulse point in his neck and he could feel his body come back to life again. His member twitched and was soon standing completely hard again.

Suddenly a surge of pain jolted up and down his spine and the only thing he could do was clutch his arms around the demon's chest. His nails dug into the flesh hard. Sebastian's fangs had bit down on his sensitive junction between the neck and shoulder. Piercing the smooth skin violently, the raven grabbed hold of his young mate. Keeping him still, he sucked an amount of blood into his mouth. Retreating his long teeth, he swallowed. The hot coppery liquid burned his throat in a pleasant way. Soon, Ciel would be writhing underneath him with pleasure.

Shivering, the boy opened his eyes. Their contract seal burned in his eye and he could feel a deep glowing warmth spread through his whole body.

'W-What did you do to me?'

'With that bite, I injected my demon poison in you. With that our contract is bonded completely. Right now it's forming it's seal. Don't worry it will disappear from sight when we're not having sex,' Sebastian grinned when he saw the big eyes grow even wider.

Sighing relieved, a small smile curled the earls lips.

'Oh, I forgot to mention all of your senses will be put on edge. Every feeling will be more intense than you ever felt,' he ended nearly purring in contentment.

'D-Demon!'

Smirking, Sebastian leaned down again, capturing his mate's lips for a scorching kiss. Lapping at the bruised lines, he pressed himself into the inviting mouth. Deepening the kiss, he swirled his tongue around the other before gently sucking on it, earning him a deep moan from Ciel.

Long slender fingers slid over the small frame, mapping out every little curve of the boy's body. Humming deeply when his tips met with a slender hipbone, Sebastian retreated his mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them together.

Panting hard, the young male gasped when that sinful mouth kissed the sensitive spot underneath his ear before it slid down his neck. With the demon nipping and suckling softly on his skin, he felt like his mind would go numb. Every little nerve was set on fire and when the hot mouth closed around his nipple, a hiccup left the boy's lips.

Sucking roughly on the abused buds, Sebastian enjoyed every little sound his mate emitted. It drove his senses up high and with every move he made he felt his demon consciousness rise further. The urge for release felt so heavy on him, that he stroked his throbbing member a few times just to ease his growing madness.

'Hmm Ciel, why do you have to be so fucking perfect,' he mumbled before kissing his way down to the cute belly button. Flicking his tongue around it, he chuckled before dipping it inside the little hole.

With his hands on the slim hips, the demon kissed down further until a certain hard part of flesh poked his cheek.

'My, what do we have here? I wonder, should I lick it and devour it? What do you think bocchan?' he asked teasingly.

Only growling in frustration, the boy bucked his hips. He wasn't even able to form normal sentences anymore.

Chuckling, the raven blew softly against the hot tip, making Ciel wince softly. Not waiting any longer, Sebastian took the hot flesh in his mouth totally, the nicely trimmed pubic hair tickled his nose. Humming when he felt the salty bitterness caress his taste buds, he dragged his tongue from the base up till the sensitive head and swirled it around it. Repeating the action, he started to bob his head up and down. Small hands clenched into the dark sheets, almost ripping them apart. Sucking and nibbling on the shaft, he felt the muscles in the boy's abdomen tense up. A sign for him to stop. With an audible pop he released the hot flesh.

'N-No.. p-please don't s-stop S-Sebastian,' Ciel whined.

'Patience little one, soon you'll be screaming in pleasure.'

With his mouth ghosting down, the demon kissed the smooth balls before he went down even further. Cupping his hands underneath the soft but firm ass cheeks, he squeezed them before he pulled them up. Spreading the perfect mounds with his hands, a rosy little hole winked at him.

Suppressing a feral growl at the sight, Sebastian licked his lips. Gently he nuzzled the small bottom, before he slipped between the two globes and let his tongue lap at the tiny entrance.

'Nyahh, s-stop i-it. Its d-dirty down there,' Ciel squirmed.

'Nothing's dirty, you're perfect Ciel,' he growled lowly.

The hands that were clutching the sheets, flew up and tugged harshly at the black locks. Every lick and suck drove him crazy. His whole body was burning and moans kept spilling from the plump bruised lips. When he felt the slippery tongue press on the tight ring of muscles, Ciel lost it. Not able to form any words anymore, he kept repeating his lovers name over and over again.

Tasting his young lover, Sebastian nearly came undone. How could he be so damn sweet? It was like he was melting away. Giving his hard cock a few more strokes, he felt a knot in his loins.

He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to be buried deep inside Ciel right now. Retreating his tongue, Sebastian sat up. Holding out three of his fingers he gave the soft command.

'Suck them Ciel, make them nice and slippery.'

Taking the appendages in his mouth, the boy sucked on them. Letting his tongue slide and swirl around them to coat them with his saliva.

Feeling the friction, Sebastian's eyes glowed even brighter, his dark pupils turning to small slits.

Popping them back from the lusty mouth he smiled at the disapproving growl.

Spreading the slender legs wide open, he eyed his young lover. 'Relax Ciel,' he whispered.

Finding the wrinkled skin, he slickened the tight little hole before he pushed one of his fingers against the opening. Putting some pressure on it, he felt the walls opening a little. Slipping it inside, both males moaned loudly. The scorching heat surrounding Sebastian's finger felt too good. Retreating his appendage almost completely, he thrusted it back inside.

'Ahhh, f-feels so g-good,' the boy panted hard, which only spurred his lover on even more.

Snarling, the demon slipped the second finger in the tight opening. This time Ciel's face scrunched a little, but soon relaxed.

Scissoring his fingers inside, Sebastian felt the walls clamp down on him and it only made him hotter and thicker. Stretching his mate, he slipped in the last finger.

Kissing the sweet mouth, the demon tried to distract the young male from the unknown and somewhat uncomfortable feeling. In search of Ciel's sweet spot deep inside, he angled his fingers in different ways. When he heard his lover cry out hard and push back on his fingers he knew he had found it.

'That's it Ciel, does it feel good there? Fuck you're so hot and tight, you really are amazing little one,' he growled against the sweet neck.

Not able to form words, Ciel just let his mind go blank and enjoy every white flash of hot pleasure that crept through his body.

Feeling the older male retreat his fingers, he nearly snarled.

'N-No, m-more Sebastian!'

His last little thread of human sense disappeared. Sebastian growled like an animal and kissed his lover deeply, before he took his place between the slender legs. Aligning himself, he retreated from the hot kiss.

'Ciel, relax. I promise I will make it as painless as possible. Hold on to me tight and don't let go,' he roared hoarsely.

Feeling small arms wrap around his neck, Sebastian inhaled his lovers scent. With the smell driving him crazy, the demon felt his skin rip next to his shoulder blades. He couldn't hold them in anymore, he was too far gone to suppress his demonic side.

With one hand curling underneath the small male's back and with the other holding the lithe hips in a vice like grip, Sebastian pushed himself inside Ciel's hotness in one big thrust. Buried deep inside his lover, the demon groaned loudly. Black silky feathers fluttered down the room, landing softly on the big bed.

A deep burning pain made Ciel whine loudly. With closed eyes he buried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck. Trying to sooth his pain, he clenched his teeth down in the raven's hot skin, resulting in a deep approving growl of his lover. Feeling the stinging pain slowly fade away, he released the older male.

Opening his eyes slowly, the earl gasped. What he saw was absolutely astonishing. The demonic eyes glistened with a deep lust, the fangs were bared and the long nails dug into his flesh, certainly bruising his skin. However that all didn't compare to the beautiful long dark wings that surrounded them both.

Reaching out, Ciel let his fingers slide across the top of the wings, before he followed them down completely and ending at the bottom feather.

All this time Sebastian didn't move, he only stared at the young male who was so lovingly caressing him. Shivering when the fingertips brushed his feathers so gently, he softly called out to his lover.

'Ciel, I'm sorry you have to see me like this.'

Shaking his head, the boy looked up and locked his gaze with his demon.

'You're beautiful Sebastian, just like how I always imagined you…perfect.'

The words came out so soft, they were barely audible. However for Sebastian it was enough to make sure his mate loved him just the way he was.

Nuzzling the boy's neck, he released a sigh.

'C-can I move Ciel?'

Feeling hands slide up in his tresses, he heard the soft 'yes' before a butterfly light kiss was pressed in his neck.

Not waiting any longer, the raven pulled back his rigid manhood before he slowly pushed back into the tight heat that surrounded him so perfectly.

With the pain ebbing away, the earl began to feel a warm tingling inside of him. Slowly the pain turned to pleasure and the only thing he could do was cling to his partner in a desperate way when he felt his sweet spot getting abused once more.

Pushing his hips up with every thrust, Ciel tried to keep up with Sebastian. When he couldn't go on anymore he let the demon take control completely. A fast pace was set and his hard member made the boy squirm in pleasure. With every deep thrust, the little bundle of nerves was stimulated, making the young male arch his back off the bed.

Feeling his climax rising, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's weeping erection. Pearls of pre-cum dribbled down the length, what made it nice and slippery. Pumping it in time with his thrusts, the raven sped up even more. Pounding into the tight heat with no mercy, he saw the boy's head shake from side to side. A small trail of saliva dribbled down the corner of the plump lips.

'Sebastian, I-I'm going to c-cum!'

'Ahhh f-fuck, me too Ciel!'

With a few more thrusts the demon felt his lover convulse around him. Thick strings of hot white liquid spurted from the red tip, covering his hand and the boy's flat stomach.

Feeling the tight heat clench down on him, send Sebastian over the edge. With one last thrust he emptied himself deep inside his mate. His wings fluttered heavily while the rest of his body shook violently when his fluids coated the tight walls. riding out his orgasm, he felt himself getting totally milked by the constricting tightness of Ciel's little hole.

Both wheezing for air, they looked at each other with lidded eyes. Slowly their heartbeats turned normal again.

Gently Sebastian let himself slide out of the abused entrance. His essence dribbled down the pale slender thighs and he couldn't even begin to describe how amazing that looked.

Rolling on his back, he grabbed the small male and pulled him close to his chest. Smiling when Ciel curled up next to him, he gently stroked the silky tresses. Feeling he had some kind of control, Sebastian let his eyes, fangs and nails retreat, turning them back to normal once again. When he tried to remove his wings, a small hand clutched his wrist.

'I love your wings, please leave them there for just a little longer.'

Kissing the small forehead, he heard his lover's breathing turn even and soon Ciel was soundly asleep.

'Yes, my lord,' was the soft whisper that crossed the silent room.

* * *

**A/N: Well people my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Please let me know what you guys think about it?!**

**I really enjoyed it to write this story. If you have any requests please PM me.**

**Till then: *Stands, Bows, Osu!***


End file.
